Nightfall:First Born of the Apocalypse
August 4th 11:15 PM Cold Springs, Wake Motel Lucas: The hell is he doing here? He watches Coty climb out of the oversized truck and walk around into view. Coty pulls out a small flashlight and looks around for a moment before making his way towards the room they're in. Yuri: He takes a drink from his mountain dew and sighs happily after, enjoying the taste like he hasn't had it in years. Maybe Shane kicked him out too. He smiles a little. Lucas: He sighs. He's distracting and annoying, we should be working on a plan, no putting up with him. Nemo: He walks over to the door and opens it. Coty? Coty: 'Sup. He walks in and looks around, noticing Trent, he raises and eyebrow at him. Nemo: What are you doing here? Coty: Sitting around all day was boring. Decided I'd rather be with all the good lookin people. He looks at Lucas and Yuri, smirking. So I got Shane to tell me where you guys went. Yuri: He raises his shirt, sniffing it, not really paying as much attention to Coty when he steps inside as everyone else is . Do we have a working shower here? Omniance - Yesterday at 9:41 PM Coty: It's showering right outside. He crosses his arms over his chest. Troy: He looks outside for a moment. It's freezing ass cold. Coty: I'd keep him real warm. Troy: He just turns and looks back at his radio equipment shaking his head. Nemo: Well with all that just put out there, Trent this is Coty, Coty this is that clay we had you haul for us. He shrugs and shakes his head. Trent: Hey. He walks up to him, raising his hand to shake his. I hope you're here to help out. Coty: Yeah I'm up for doing the heavy lifting I guess. He grabs his hand and shakes it. Troy: Coty's only supernatural power is his ability to be a distracting nuisance. He's tuning the radio recording. Lucas: I second that. He walks passed everyone. I'll be in my room setting up supplies so we can draw up that map, Yuri.(edited) Yuri: He looks at Coty before following Lucas out the door, feeling how cold the wind is when they step outside. Maybe I'll just change my clothes... got any clean shirts I could borrow? The door closes behind them. Lucas: Yeah I brought a lot of clothing, since I didn't know if I'd be going back there. He looks to the spot where he stood, speaking with Anduscias as they walk down the patio towards his room. ...How are you holding up Yuri? He looks back at his brother. I feel like I've been... A huge attention whore... With all the fire breathing... Even though a lot of this affects you the most out of all of us. Yuri: He looks back at Lucas. I feel like everyone is in constant danger around me... but I'm just glad you're still safe. I can't lose you again. Lucas: He reaches his new room and opens the door, going inside. Can we still save Stacy Lee? He looks at Yuri. She might be trapped in the House of the Hat Man too, right?(edited) Yuri: He follows him inside his room and sits down at one of the only chairs. I didn't see anyone else there beside Ricky... he was trying to get out. Lucas: He opens his suitcase, going through it to find a normal shirt. He pulls out a black one, stopping as he looks down at it, thinking. ...How do we kill the Hat Man? He looks at Yuri. Can we even do it? Yuri: We can barely kill demons... Lucas: I should make a pact with Anduscias tomorrow night... If God is going to beset us with a trial like this... Something we can't overcome, what other choice do I have? He looks down. Yuri: He uses people to influence this world... He remembers the first time he was there and when he first saw him. There's someone else in the Sunless, I met him when I first went there. I thought at first that it was him but I think the Hat Man only talks through him... this guy might even be the reason he's called the Hat Man.(edited) Lucas: Would he help us? Can he even be trusted? Yuri: He follows his rules but I don't think he wants to be there, he's like a slave. He might help us but I don't know... Lucas: He holds out the shirt to Yuri. Anything is better than nothing, since that's what we're going on right now. Yuri: He grabs the shirt and stands up, pulling off his worn shirt and putting on Lucas's. I'm still the reason he has so much power now... Lucas: Can't we just get someone to take the Hat Man's power out of you? Yuri: He smiles a little. I wish it was that easy. Lucas: He shakes his head. You know we really get the shit end of everything. He goes back over to his suitcase and zips it closed, grabbing his backpack. You'd think we could just wish for something for once. With our luck if we found a lamp it'd have Jaffar in it instead of Robin Williams... Yuri: He sits back down and looks at his brother. ...What would you wish for? Lucas: Ricky. He says it quickly as his pulls out a large sketch pad and a few pencils. Yuri: What about your other two wishes? Lucas: He pauses and sighs. That mom and dad didn't hate me. After a second he pulls out a ruler. Yuri: He remembers seeing mom at the diner and looks down a little. I don't think she hates you... she was just mad. Lucas: Maybe I'd use my last wish for something less depressing.... Like a shit load of money. He looks at Yuri and smiles a little. Yuri: He smiles a little when Lucas does, not commenting on Lucas not asking for him to be free. Lucas: What would you wish for? He sits down and looks through a few sketches. A lot of them are frequent customers that come into the tattoo shop. Yuri catches a glimpse of one that looks like Leena, but it's only for a moment before he turns to a blank page. Yuri: I kind of wish I never left home. He pauses for a moment while he thinks. I'm happy that you two did so you could live together but... I don't think I should've been there. It was your new life with him... if I stayed with mom I could've still came to visit you. Lucas: He looks down. Yeah... I'm sorry I screwed up everything... I always felt selfish... But never really said or did anything about it. Yuri: You didn't screw everything up... mom and dad just didn't understand. Yasmine didn't help either... Lucas: ...If I... Really wanted to wish for something, I'd just wish that none of this ever happened. He looks up from the blank page at Yuri and shrugs. Maybe that's just because of the mood I'm in right now though. Yuri: He gets up and walks up to his brother quietly, looking down at the blank page in front of him. He places his hand on his shoulder. Let's start with the living room... Lucas: He takes a deep breath. Let's. About 40 minutes later... Troy: So after a lot of editing, changing some filters and merging The whole recording into a twenty-nine second clip, I got something. He pulls out his headphones and clicks the play button on his frankenstein'd stereo. Stereo: A warped and terrifing tune starts playing. Gunnaa... Take you f-o-or a r-r-r-r-i-de. There's a chorus of chittering noises, like demonic crickets. -na take- Warped static that sounds almost like screaming. -r-r-ide. Something that sounds like a cat dying mixed with massive static. The recording then stops abruptly. Troy: And that's it. He turns and looks back at them.(edited) Trent: He keeps looking down at the stero, the haunting melody disturbing even him. Coty: You know I think I've heard that somewhere before. There's a sudden cracking sound from the back of the room, Coty and Nemo turn around. Rava: He's just standing there, with a strange smirk, staring at the stereo with that strange glow in his eyes. Coty: He looks at Rava for a moment, then turns to look at Troy, the expression on the demon boy's face unnerving him. ...I think it was from one of those arcade games at that bowling alley. Shane would play it sometimes. Trent: He sighs when he hears Coty's comment about the tune, not feeling as creeped out anymore. This was someone on LSD, the weird music makes a lot of sense. Omniance - Yesterday at 11:10 PM Nemo: He thinks for a moment. What game was that? Coty: Viacom versus Albertsons? He rolls his eyes and looks away. Who cares, it's a nerd's passtime like everything else at that arcade. Trent: He looks at Rava, noticing his strange eyes glowing in the dimly lit room before looking at Nemo. What's he doing with his eyes? Omniance - Yesterday at 11:16 PM Nemo: He whispers. I don't know, he's been doing that since they got back... Rava just keeps staring. Like he isn't paying attention to anything else. Troy: Should we check up on Yuri and Lucas? He looks to Nemo. They've been gone a while. Anyone inside can see that the floor outside is drenched, the cold winds are strong enough now that it's actually pushing the rain to hit the windows under the porch.(edited) Nemo: You should do it Troy. Troy: Me? Nemo: It's freezing cold out, and you're the one that doesn't get sick. He smiles. Troy: He looks to the door. Maybe we can check on them tomorrow... Coty: He rolls his eyes. Whatever happened to that thing you pulled out of Lucas, anyway? Did it hatch? Nemo: I had Rava take it back to my place, we haven't really looked at it since then. Coty: ...That's right, you have a big ass house in the desert... He looks outside. Why didn't you guys just set your shit up there? Why are we even riding out this shitty storm when we could just... Go there, again?(edited) Trent: If your house has electricity and food, maybe the drive there would be worth it. He looks at Nemo. Coty: Man, driving is totally below this guy... He smirks and looks at Nemo. Nemo: He looks at Coty for a moment, then to Trent. Yeah we can just teleport there instantly... I just wanted to be close to Shane in case something happened to him... But going back there would probably be a good idea, I have better equipment there to examine Rava. He turns and looks at the demon boy, still staring at the stereo. He hasn't moved at all since the song played. Trent: Perfect, we don't even have to get wet. Troy: I'm going to stay here. He turns back around in his chair. I want to examine these frequencies some more, see if I can find out anything worth finding out. If Yuri and Lucas ask where you are, I'll tell them. Nemo: Sounds good I guess. He thinks for a moment. It feels wrong to leave Shane alone... Coty: He was still in a pretty bad mood when I left... I wouldn't bother with him, he needs some time away from you guys anyway. Trent: Does he still listen to you? He looks back at the demon boy. Before the radio thing happened, he did everything I told him.(edited) Nemo: Rava- Rava: He immediately answers, almost cutting Nemo off. What? He's staring at the stereo. Nemo: We're going home. Rava: Good. About five minutes later they're in Nemo's house. Nemo's in the small basement with Rava, examining the demon. Coty: He's looking around the living room, old blood and sigils drawn into the floor. Well that wasn't here last time... He puts his hands in his pockets.(edited) Trent: He looks down at all the dried blood, feeling like he's in some cultist's house. Spooky. After a moment he walks away from the sigils and walks to the kitchen to get a drink of water, something he's been wanting since he got back. He looks for a clean cup first.(edited) August 1, 2017 Coty: So what was being dead like anyway? He follows Trent into the kitchen. The kitchen itself is spotless, unlike the living room. Trent: He finds a clean cup and starts filling it with clean water from the fridge. Horible, it felt like dying and going to some dark prison. He looks back at home before he takes a long drink. When you're just a soul, thinking for yourself becomes a lot harder... but your emotions feel stronger. Coty: So you become a woman when you die? He shrugs a little. How awful. Trent: Not quite. It's more like you can't think anything you don't already know. You only have the memories and thoughts you had before you died. He fills the cup again with water. You can't figure out how to escape unless you already know how. Coty: I should really look into how Troy became immortal then... He sits on the edge of the table. There's a sudden loud thump downstairs, coming from just below them. Coty looks down at the floor. It's quickly followed by a crash and another loud thump, like something is throwing things. Trent: He looks at Coty before walking towards the nearby staircase and heading down to Nemo. Coty: He follows after him. As they make their way down there's more sounds of struggle. They can hear yelling. Rava: You think you can just make me over and over again until you get what you want! They can't see either Rava or Nemo, but the door to the office/lab is wide open. There's broken glass just inside, as well as black liquid spreading outwards across the floor. Trent: He looks down at the black liquid, whispering. What is that?... Before he walks around it to try and get inside the laboratory. Just inside the lab is Rava, bent over Nemo, strangling him with one hand. Spines seem to have erupted from Rava's back. Rava: Maybe you're the one that needs to be remade! Nemo: He's just staring up at Rava in confusion as he's struggling. None of his powers are working. Trent: With his new body he isn't strong enough to wrestle anyone right now. He whispers to Coty. Here's that heavy lifting you asked for... Coty: He shakes his head and moves quickly, grabbing Rava and pulling him. He strains for a moment. What the fuck? Rava is far heavier than a kid his size should be. Coty grabs the demon boy and pulls him as hard as he can lifting him up like he's trying to lift up a set of heavy weights, and then throws him. Rava hits a metal chair, which immediately crumbles and bends under him, like Coty just threw a slab of concrete at it. Coty is breathing heavily as he quickly gets Nemo to his feet. What the hell happened? Nemo coughs out something, but can't speak. Rava: He gets up, but not in the way a normal person would, using their arms to push themselves up. Rather, Rava's knees bend so that his feet are flat against the ground, and then the rest of his body rises up, in a lazy, rubbery and inhuman way. He looks at Coty and Nemo, his eyes glinting with unnatural light. He's trying to kill me, like he did before. Trent: Kill you? He walks up closer to Ravask before looking back at Nemo. Nemo: He coughs loudly. He's not even finished! He's just a proto-type! Rava: At first, it was strange. Existing outside your head. It was like being born, for real. Sitting in that car for God knows how long, without my mind being wrapped up in yours. He leans forward, staring at Nemo. Coty: He narrows his eyes and wondering what the fucking is happening. He shakes his head for a moment and then stops when he catches a dim blue glow out of the corner of his eye. They quickly dart to look at it. On a shelf is the jar with the "thing" inside. Just sitting there. He slowly looks back to Rava. Nemo: You're not even supposed to have self-preservation! Rava: He mouth doesn't move as his voice radiates from him. I learned some. Arbi - Today at 12:42 AM Trent: He backs away towards Nemo. What's wrong with him not wanting to die? That shouldn't be a reason to want to kill him. Nemo: He looks at Trent and coughs loudly before speaking. He just tried to kill me and you're defending him? Rava: It was self defense. Nemo: He coughs again and rubs his throat. After a moment his skin turns black and his skeleton suddenly glows neon-blue from inside. He gasps as his throat instantly heals. I don't need another broken mind in my head, one is enough. It's obvious that his powers are working again as he ignites his hands in blue flame. Now you can get onto that table so I can melt you down, or you can try and fight, and the outcome will be the same... Trent: He looks between the two of them, knowing this is quickly gonna get out of hand. Nemo: He suddenly hunches over in pain and falls to his knees. Rava: He just stares down at him. You're barely even human yourself. Nemo's Sigil suddenly burns itself into the floor around Nemo, and it starts to glow. Which is why your own warding Sigil can be used on you, with the right know-how. He smirks strangely. Coty: He eyes the jar on the shelf again, then immediately leaps over Nemo and runs for it, grabbing it. He grabs the lid and tries to turn it, but it's on there tight. Trent: He looks down at the demonic sigil burned in the floor before he sees Coty run off towards the shelf, thinking he's grabbing something to help them. He tries to save Nemo but he can't pull him out of the sigil no matter how he tries. His eyes start black as he borrows his powers instead, all the experience of an alchemist warlock filling his head again. He stands back up as his black eyes return to normal. We're wasting time fighting each other, Ravask... Rava: I don't even want to fight, but I'm not going to die either! He keeps staring at Nemo. Which is why I'm going to do this... Another ring of Sigils appear around the initial circle, each seems to weaken Nemo even more until he slumps down onto the ground. Now if I die... He dies. He blinks suddenly and looks at Trent. The runes and sigils all vanish and Nemo gasps for air again. Conflict solved! He smiles strangely as he stares at Trent.(edited) Arbi - Today at 1:14 AM Trent: Dark plasma rips through Rava's first and second ring of demonic symbols, breaking the ward and stopping him from cursing Nemo. Before Ravask can say anything about it he raises his hand and shadowy chains fly out towards Ravask's chest, arm and legs. Rava loses control over his body as he becomes enslaved. I'm not about to let a demon boy curse the guy that brought me back to life... Rava: He slowly turns and looks at Trent. His expression changes to fear and sadness. Nemo: His metamorphosis vanishes and he stands up. Now you're definately being remade. Rava: His eyes dart to Nemo. He grunts as he struggles against Trent's will. Trent: He looks from Ravask to Coty slowly, seeing that he's still trying to open something in his hands. Is that... Nemo: His eyes dart to Coty. ...What the hell are you doing? You can't even open that. Coty: He yells in exertion and the steel cap suddenly turns free and pops off. He gasps, breathing heavily as he looks to Nemo. There's a look of satisfaction on his face, but at the same time he also looks like he knows he's done is going to have terrible consequences. Rava: He speaks with a deadpan tone. Your magic sucks, Nemo.(edited) The jar shakes in Coty's hand before it flies out of his hand across the room, slamming into the nearby wall so hard that it leaves a massive dent in it. The jar breaks into several large pieces before revealing the black alien-like sac they saw before except it's grown to such a large mass that it appears to be even bigger than the jar it was being kept in. It's blue glow looks far more intense, like pure energy radiating from it before this massive egg starts to grow in size again at an extremely rapid rate. Nemo: You stupid fuck! What did you do!? He takes a few steps back and his arm ignites in flames. Coty: It's to save Shane. He looks at Nemo. He sounds unremorseful. Trent: He stares in horror as the visions of all the monsters he saw flash through his head. He suddenly remembers one of them. This is... from the Sunless...He backs away slowly from the black mass, each of them can feel the energy radiating off of it. The mass suddenly slams backwards into the wall behind, it's strength causes the entire basement to shake and send everything flying off the shelves and tables. Nemo: He runs over and grabs Coty. Home! Coty and Nemo are suddenly standing on the patio outside. Nemo is already jumping over the fence and running from the house towards the blackened soil, the remains of the huge burned sigil still etched in the ground. Coty: He watches Nemo run, then looks back into the house before running off in another direction, down the short stairway and leaping over it, running off into the desert away from Nemo and the house. Trent: Run... run! He backs away again before turning and heading towards the large open steel door, almost sliding as he rushes out of the laboratory. The egg begins to split in two, something very strong ripping it open from the inside. They can hear its voice howl throughout the house and desert as it slowly becoms visible, it's so loud and freightening that it causes Trent and Ravask to stop mid-way up the stairs, both of them hunching over as they cover their ears. Nemo: He's hunched outside quickling, but delicately, feeding fire into the lines of the sigil, redrawing it and causing parts of it to smoulder with blue fire. As the howl tears through the desert night he suddenly covers his ears and the parts of the sigil that he's already etched start to dim as the ritual is broken. Trent: He gets back up to his feet and even though his hearing is a little deafed he keeps going up the stairs, not wanting to look back as he makes it back to the living room. He sees Nemo and Coty outside and runs out the frontdoor. As he does the entire house shakes again, harder this time as some of the glass windows crack and shatter. Omniance - Today at 1:53 AM Rava: He teleports to near Nemo suddenly and immediately begins to help him with the ritual. Nemo: He's starting over from the beginning, going as quickly as he can without burning apart the fine lines Ricky helped him etch into the sand and clay over a month ago. Trent! Help me finish the Sigil! Trent: He nods and runs up to the massive faded out symbols in the dark desert ground, using his plasma to help reignite what they did last time. As the three of them work on the large sigil the ground beneath all of them shakes, the roof to Nemo's house starts collapsing. Coty: He's run off to the far side of the plateau, moving much faster than everyone else. Breathing heavily, he turns to look back at the house, only dimly lit by a half-moon as the lights inside flicker off, whatever power that keeper them running seeming to fail as the house begins to shatter to pieces.(edited) As Coty stares at Nemo's home, he sees something large and dark for a brief second as the house continues to collapse around something incredibly large. It looks like a a large head but it isn't in anyway shaped human. The entire plateau shakes again, the ground under Coty and everyone else beginning to crack underneath them as the ground becomes unstable. One of it's massive unnatural hands can be seen reaching out of the rubble, it's arm incredibly long as it goes for Trent. Nemo: Keep going! He stops etching and turns, flinging out his hand, beams glistening neon energy tear from his fingers and up into the outreaching hand in five concetrated steams of gold-hued power. The gilded beams hit the massive hand but they don't keep going through it, only hitting it as if they were hitting something incredibly dense. Though they look like theyre burning its "flesh", it looks like it would take longer then a few seconds to cause any real damage. The unnatural hand lunges forward to grab Trent. Nemo: He clutches his hand into a fist, and the beams colliding with the horrific hand suddenly explode with a massive combusting force, knocking it away just for a moment. Rava: He calls out as he continues to ignite the sigil as quickly as he can. You need to use hellfire to hurt it! Nemo: He screams loudly with rage and thrusts his hand out again, loosing beams that flicker a reddish-purple for a moment, massively boosting the power, but he can only hold it for a few seconds before he stops, his fingers singed to smouldering crisps.(edited) The hand turns directions and instead goes towards Nemo, the burning demonic beams not fast enough to stop it from reaching someone. Trent: He looks up from the sigil, his eyes widening as he sees the monstrous arm going for Nemo. Nemo is pushed back into the ground as Ravask is forcefully teleported in front of him. The massive hand closes its large fingers around Rava's entire entire body. Without hesitation or remorse, it squeezes with an unnatural strength until Rava's insides explode out of every crevice in his body. Nemo: His eyes constrict and he goes limp for a moment as he feels Ravask's mind warp from the agony of being crushed as the demon boy flees back inside his own mind. He grabs the sand and pulls himself forward. ...Wake. Nemo vanishes, too weak to even stand up. The massive hand sinks back into what remains of Nemo's house before it's second unnaturally long hand rises from the rubble. It's massive head slowly becoming visible, the earth shaking as this entity from the Sunless begins to reveal itself. Trent and Coty left behind to watch.